


Дракон

by Axeliriya, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Гарри готов был согласиться на любые условия, на самые страшные, но ничего такого Малфою не требовалось.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_внеконкурс





	Дракон

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** кинк, ксенофилия  
>  **Примечание автора:** Вдохновлялась [Хаку из “Унесенных призраками”](https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/195449/b06bf887-6c9e-4c1d-b129-ebbd9ae99008/s1200). По заявке несравненной Медный Кви!, ей же и посвящается!

Гарри уже не помнил, с чего начиналась их странная дружба. Эти отношения и дружбой назвать было сложно — скорее, зависимостью.

Первые года полтора после окончания последнего курса оба были вынуждены посещать светские мероприятия. Гарри — по причине того, что Герой, а Малфой — обеленный представитель другой стороны, поднимающий свой статус за счет благотворительности и нужных связей.

Только благодаря ему эти мероприятия не казались такими уж скучными. Осторожные пикировки на грани оскорблений, но всегда неизменно вежливые, тонко бьющие по самому больному и все же не переступающие границ дозволенного, заставляли адреналин течь по венам, ждать с нетерпением следующей встречи, подготавливать — тщательно, иногда часами! — каждую фразу, каждый намек, даже жест и мимику.

Потом Малфой пропал на полгода. И никто не знал, где он, что с ним случилось, вернется ли вообще.

По своим каналам Гарри удалось выяснить, что Малфой жив, но затаился. Причин ухода в подполье никто так и не смог назвать.

Когда он наконец снова «вышел» в свет, кое-что начало проясняться. Лично Малфой больше не посетил ни одного мероприятия, но всегда и везде присутствовали его представители. Забини, Паркинсон, Нотт. С ними было не так интересно. И Гарри нужны были ответы на вопросы. Потому что его зависимость перешла в одержимость. И потому что он никак не мог представить себе Малфоя, внезапно и беспричинно ставшего отшельником.

Однажды Забини, слегка перебрав, признался с горечью и непониманием: «Он даже нам не сказал». С того момента у Гарри появилась новая цель в жизни — выяснить причины.

Он и не помнил, сколько раз писал Малфою с просьбой о встрече. Только получал отказ за отказом. И когда, еще полгода спустя, получил очередной ответ, даже не надеялся на положительный результат. Привычно распечатал конверт, достал сложенный вдвое пергамент, пропустил почти никогда не меняющееся начало: «Уважаемый Поттер, как же ты достал…», и только тогда осознал, что следующие буквы никак не складываются в стандартное «отвали».

«…У меня есть несколько условий…»

Именно это было написано. И это был абсолютно точно не отказ. Гарри готов был согласиться на любые условия, на самые страшные, но ничего такого Малфою не требовалось.

«Во-первых, встреча пройдет у меня дома, в специально выделенной под нее комнате. Туда тебя проводит домовик.

Во-вторых, ты не станешь пытаться разглядеть то, что будет от тебя скрыто.

В-третьих, ты волен задавать любые вопросы, но отвечу я лишь на те, которые посчитаю достойными ответа…»

Дальше шла приписка о том, что если Гарри со всем согласен, то может прийти вечером или катиться к черту.

Гарри пришел. Домовик не вел его по замку — просто взял за руку и перенес в небольшую комнату. Вполне уютную. В центре стоял удобный мягкий диван, на кофейном столике перед ним уже расставили закуски, десерты, чай, кофе, алкоголь разной степени крепости. И напротив всей этой красоты находилось что-то вроде сцены. Вообще-то, это больше было похоже на стену с окном на высоте полутора метров, из которого на Гарри смотрел Малфой с нахмуренными бровями и поджатыми губами.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри.

— Привет, Поттер, — сухо ответил Малфой.

Гарри прошелся по комнате, разглядывая пейзажи на стенах. Ни одного портрета не было.

— Кажется, ты не только жив, но и вполне здоров, — задумчиво сказал Гарри.

— Кажется, ты расстроен, — парировал Малфой.

— Только тем, — заметил Гарри, повернувшись к нему лицом и засунув руки в карманы брюк, — что ты перестал посещать старые добрые министерские приемы.

— На то есть причины, — спокойно ответил Малфой. Он был слишком напряжен, словно ждал удара. Внимательно следил за каждым движением Гарри, за его руками, выискивал взглядом спрятанную палочку. Гарри это четко понимал, именно поэтому подошел чуть ближе к столику, вытянул обе руки перед собой ладонями вверх, правой чуть отодвинул рукав пиджака и достал из чехла палочку. Демонстративно показал ее Малфою и положил на столик.

— Не назовешь их? — спросил просто.

— Нет, — не задумываясь, ответил Малфой. Но заметно расслабился.

— Если тебя так напрягает мое присутствие, зачем согласился на встречу? Еще год или два, и я оставил бы тебя в покое, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— И все эти годы мне пришлось бы кормить твою сову, Поттер? Я не настолько щедр. Давай разберемся раз и навсегда — я тебя для этого пригласил. Есть причины, по которым я больше не могу выходить из дома. Мне жаль, что больше некому развлекать тебя на балах… А, нет, не жаль. Мне плевать. А тебе придется с этим смириться.

— Ты сказал, что я могу задавать любые вопросы, — произнес Гарри и сел на диван, откинувшись на спинку кресла и удобно расставив ноги.

— Верно. И добавил, что не собираюсь на них отвечать.

— Допустим, звучало немного иначе. Но все же. Где ты был последний год?

Малфой сложил руки на груди, чуть приподнял бровь.

— Дома.

— И что делал?

— Проходил лечение.

Гарри кивнул и уточнил:

— Это официальная версия?

— Это… — Малфой глубоко втянул в себя воздух и медленно выпустил через рот. — Это единственная версия, Поттер.  
— Значит, ты болел. И при этом сам управлял своими бизнесами? Насколько я понимаю, они ни дня не простаивали.

Малфой молчал. Значит, это был один из тех вопросов, на который Гарри не мог получить ответа.

— Ладно, забудь. — Гарри налил в чашку кофе, отпил немного и спросил: — Как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь?

— Превосходно, благодарю, — сквозь сжатые губы произнес Малфой.

— И когда сможешь выходить из дома?

— Никогда.

Гарри медленно кивнул, оглядывая конструкцию из стены с окном. Малфой писал, что Гарри не будет дозволено увидеть то, что скрыто. Значит, именно там, за этой перегородкой, ответы на все его вопросы. И несколько идей уже посетили его голову. Либо Малфой стал инвалидом, либо вовсе лишился ног, а может, и всей нижней части тела. И Гарри не был настолько безрассуден и жесток, чтобы напрямую спросить об этом. Поэтому он, отпив еще кофе, увел тему на их общих знакомых, на политику и тех преступников, которых удалось отловить совсем недавно.

И оказалось, что Малфой был в курсе многого: легко поддерживал темы, а изредка даже улыбался глупости некоторых чиновников

— Тебе одиноко? — несколько часов спустя спросил Гарри. К тому моменту он уже допивал бутылку вина.

Малфой потягивал виски со льдом. Он посмотрел в сторону отсутствующим взглядом и ответил:

— Нет. У меня много работы.

— Тогда мне больше не стоит приходить?

Малфой поджал губы и нахмурился, как в самом начале встречи.

— Я не нуждаюсь в жалости, Поттер. Если ты считаешь…

— Не будь занозой, Малфой. Я не сказал, что мне тебя жаль. Я всего лишь хочу спросить, можно ли мне прийти снова.

— Если возникнет желание, пришли сову.

С тех пор они виделись довольно часто. Иногда раз в месяц, иногда — два. Обычно Гарри посылал сову, но случалось и такое, что его доставали на скучном приеме. Тогда он мог прямо посреди речи министра аппарировать в Малфой-мэнор и потребовать Малфоя. Такое случалось не часто — всего раза три за прошедшие пять лет. И последние два случились в этом году.

Малфой не одобрял, но ни разу не прогонял. Гарри все сильнее убеждался в том, что ему одиноко. И где-то на краю сознания висела противная мыслишка — ему самому одиноко. Без Малфоя.

Именно поэтому после последнего приема, с которого он сбежал в Малфой-мэнор, Гарри почти два месяца откладывал новую встречу с Малфоем.

Потому что тогда министр прямым текстом с трибуны заявил о том, что Герою пора остепениться, и подобрать подходящую партию для Гарри Поттера поможет он лично. Гарри, разозлившись, заявил, что его личная жизнь — только его и только личная. И послал министра в далекое пешее путешествие, после чего заявился к Малфою и в красках описал, куда бы он его послал на самом деле, если бы не толпа Великих мира сего.

— У тебя кто-то есть, Поттер? — спросил Малфой тогда на удивление спокойно. Без каких-то намеков или издевательств.  
Он выглядел утомленным, щеки и подбородок покрывала трехдневная щетина, на носу красовались прямоугольные узкие очки в тонкой оправе, волосы, забранные в низких хвост, немного растрепались.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, откинувшись на все тот же диван и прикрыв глаза. Вообще-то он уже пытался несколько раз построить отношения. Но ничего не вышло. Его время отнимали работа, постоянные важные мероприятия и встречи с друзьями. А девушки… девушки не настолько его интересовали, чтобы ради них все бросать и мчаться домой.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не согласиться? Никто не заставит тебя сказать слова брачного ритуала. Но, возможно, ты действительно найдешь ту единственную.

Только тут до Гарри дошло, что его визит мог быть неуместным по многим причинам. Одна из которых всегда была скрыта за перегородкой.

— А у тебя кто-то есть? — спросил он, посмотрев на Малфоя. И тот усмехнулся с той горечью, с которой могут усмехаться лишь обреченные.

— О да, Поттер. Целый гарем.

— А ты вообще… можешь… ну, заводить отношения? — осторожно спросил он.

Малфой рассмеялся, сложив руки на стойке и опустив на них голову. И смеялся он несколько минут. Затем поднял раскрасневшееся лицо, снял очки и ответил:

— Ладно, Поттер. Поскольку только тебе хватило смелости задать этот вопрос — пусть и так криво, — отвечу настолько честно, насколько это возможно в моей ситуации. Член у меня есть, и он вполне боеспособен. Только вряд ли кого-то возбудит то, что у меня ниже пояса. И, ладно, открою еще один секрет. Лично меня не возбуждают девушки, что в разы сокращает шансы на возможность хотя бы платонических отношений. Так что у меня никого не было… лет семь уже как. И никого никогда не будет.

— А-а-а… — красноречиво ответил Гарри. Забыв закрыть рот от удивления. И Малфой рассмеялся снова, глядя на его ошарашенное лицо.

Почти два месяца Гарри обдумывал тот разговор. И пришел к неутешительному выводу. Малфой ему нравился. И это было проблемой по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, они и друзьями были с натяжкой. Во-вторых, не факт, что Малфой настолько отчаялся, что поведется на ухаживания Гарри Поттера. В-третьих, Гарри понятия не имел, что у Малфоя ниже пояса и как на это отреагирует. Ну и последнее — самое важное — Гарри Поттер не умел ухаживать, тем более за мужчинами.

Ему нужен был план.

Ну, он был гриффиндорцем. А гриффиндорцы бывшими не бывают. И это был единственный план, который оказался ему по силам.

Он отправил Малфою письмо. И уже вечером стоял напротив окошка, подойдя к стене вплотную и задрав голову вверх.

— Для начала: привет, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, чуть отодвинув корпус назад. Он смотрел на Гарри с подозрением. И говорил настороженно. — Давно не виделись. Был слишком занят поисками невесты?

— Зачем? Нет, — ответил Гарри и чуть склонил голову.

— Тогда… обдумывал наличие у меня члена? — со смешком спросил Малфой.

— И это тоже, — согласился Гарри. — Слушай, я тут подумал. Ну и хотел спросить. Я тебе нравлюсь? Как мужчина.

Глаза Малфоя широко раскрылись, он пару раз хлопнул ресницами, а потом залился очаровательным румянцем. Скорее, правда, злым, а не смущенным. Нахмурился и уже открыл рот, чтобы выдать наверняка гневную тираду, поэтому Гарри вовремя перебил, сделав шаг назад и взъерошив волосы на затылке в нервном жесте:

— Я не… в смысле, давай начну с самого начала, ладно? Ты мне нравишься. Но у тебя явно некоторые… затруднения с тем, чтобы найти себе парня или… ну ты понял. Выбор невелик. А мне ты нравишься. Но это же не значит, что ты бросишься мне в объятия, если я признаюсь, да? И вот я все пытался решить эту дилемму, а потом понял, что лучше просто спросить. Но я не собирался издеваться или что-то такое… поэтому… Я тебе нравлюсь? Хоть чуть-чуть?

Малфой так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом и распахнутыми глазами. И Гарри понял, почему тот смеялся в прошлый раз. Зрелище было действительно забавным. И все же Гарри было не до смеха, он ждал ответа. С затаенным дыханием, окаменевший от смеси страха и надежды. Смотрел в серые испуганные глаза. Которые Малфой прикрыл на мгновение, опустив голову, а затем и вовсе спрятал лицо за скрещенными предплечьями.

— Уйди, Поттер, — попросил он с каким-то отчаянием. И это был не тот ответ, который Гарри хотел услышать. Но это был тот самый случай, когда в каждой букве, в каждом звуке слышалась горечь и мольба, которой страшно было не подчиниться.

Гарри ушел. На следующее письмо с просьбой о встрече Малфой ответил до отвращения вежливым и обоснованным отказом. И на следующее тоже. И еще на несколько таких же.

А вот Кингсли начал действовать решительнее. Сначала Гарри поручили охрану какой-то до жути знаменитой ведьмы, прибывшей из Франции. Гарри был немного подавлен, поэтому даже спорить не стал, что это не входит в его должностные обязанности. Их совместные фото появились в «Пророке» уже на следующий день с заголовками о том, что Герою все же кто-то приглянулся. Слухи ходили самые разные, но быстро сошли на нет сразу после отъезда этой знаменитости. Затем его сфотографировали на очередном приеме общающимся с молодой блондиночкой. Потом еще с кем-то, кому он подавал руку. Затем с девушкой, которую он приобнимал в танце. Любая ведьма, которая попадала с ним в пределы одного кадры, автоматически становилась кандидаткой в невесты.

Его это почти не волновало. Единственное, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, это работа и постоянные отказы Малфоя.

На Рождественском балу он наконец осознал всю степень творившегося вокруг него идиотизма. Дамы от восемнадцати до тридцати пяти так и липли к нему. Каждая с отчаянным намерением стать будущей миссис Поттер. И когда Кингсли в очередной раз прямым текстом сообщил, что одобряет вот ту замечательную ведьмочку, Гарри сорвался и достаточно громко заявил, что гей. Мало того, уже влюблен. И теперь уже послал нахер, не утруждая себя цензурой.

Защита Малфой-мэнора его не пропустила. Он сидел на снегу, привалившись к кованым воротам, и напивался прихваченной с собой бутылкой игристого.

Где-то через час, закутавшись в теплый плащ с меховой подкладкой, он начал отрубаться. Именно таким — измученным, пьяным и сонным — его доставил домовик в комнату для встреч. Малфой, поддерживая голову одной рукой, очень устало попросил домовика сделать какао для замерзшего гостя.

— Почему ты не отправился домой, придурок? — спросил Малфой.

Гарри по-плебейски стащил с себя ботинки, наступив на пятки, и забрался на диван с ногами, обхватив ладонями горячую кружку.

— Не знаю. Малфой, мне не нужна девушка, — сказал он. — Мне не нужна жена. А они… насильно, понимаешь? Кажется, однажды я проснусь с кольцом и еще одним именем на семейном древе, но знать не буду, на ком меня женили. Почему я? Пусть женят кого-то еще…

— Потому что герои должны быть образцовыми во всем, — ответил Малфой. — Великие поступки, значимые должности, семья, дети. Грехи — это для злодеев.

— Я мог бы. Стать злодеем. У меня бы получилось, — сказал Гарри и зевнул, прикрыв глаза. Он уже отогрелся, даже пригрелся. Ему было тепло и уютно. И он не видел, каким взглядом смотрел на него Малфой. И уже не слышал, как тот попросил домовика перенести его в гостевую.

Утром Гарри позволили умыться и снова перенесли в комнату для встреч. Малфой уже был на привычном месте. На столике ожидал легкий завтрак и кофе.

— Присаживайся, Поттер, — сказал Малфой по-деловому.

Гарри устроился на диване и взялся за свой кофе.

— Нам следует поговорить. Что ты знаешь об анимагии? — спросил Малфой.

— Мы как-то изучали этот вопрос с Гермионой и Роном. Помню, там нужно было выполнить кучу действий и долго ждать. А что?

— Вы изучали, какие могут быть последствия, если что-то пойдет не так?

Гарри чуть нахмурился, вспоминая.

— Кажется, если зелье будет не таким, то могут быть необратимые последствия.

— Могут, Поттер, — кивнул Малфой. — С моим что-то пошло не так. Скажи, как бы ты отреагировал, если бы тебе предложили переспать с кентавром?

Гарри моргнул раз, другой. Чуть приоткрыл рот. В его голове сразу возник образ Флоренца, надвигающегося на него с его огромным… огромным…

Гарри сглотнул. Он так ничего и не ответил, но дрогнувшая рука и, как следствие, пролитый на белоснежную рубашку кофе, сказали гораздо больше.

— То-то и оно, Поттер. Читал утреннюю газету. Серьезно? Влюблен? Забудь об этом. И забудь о том, что я тебе сказал. Лучше я для всех останусь инвалидом, чем неудачным экспериментом.

— Ты… конь? — спросил Гарри. Теперь он неотрывно пялился на те полтора метра, закрывавшие нижнюю часть тела Малфоя. И безуспешно пытался представить там…

— Нет, — резко ответил Малфой, прервав его размышления.

Гарри вскинул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Малфой хмурился, сложив руки на груди. А в его взгляде читались ярость и… страх.

— Перестань пялиться…

— Покажи, — попросил Гарри. — Пожалуйста.

— Поттер, я и так сказал достаточно…

— Пожалуйста, — уже решительнее произнес Гарри, не отводя взгляда от глаз Малфоя. И это было не только любопытство. Он просто… Он уже решил. И хотел видеть, что ему достанется. Но говорить такое вслух было опасно для здоровья.

— Отлично, — рявкнул Малфой. — Доедай свой завтрак. Домовик тебя проводит.

И скрылся за стенкой. Легко, плавно и без цоканья копыт.

Гарри моргнул. Уставился на свой завтрак и тихо спросил:

— Это он согласился или выгнал?

К завтраку Гарри почти не притронулся. Допил кофе с круассаном и позвал домовика, надеясь на то, что проводят его все же не до выхода.

То, что произошло дальше, запомнится ему на всю оставшуюся жизнь как единственная мысль: «Хагрид бы пришел в восторг».

Домовик доставил его в достаточно просторный зал. Стены здесь были обиты тканью, пол покрыт огромным ворсистым ковром. Повсюду были разбросаны подушки самых разных размеров. А в центре всего этого великолепия стоял Он.

Сейчас, когда большую часть его тела не скрывала стена, рубашка и пиджак казались совершеннейшей нелепостью. Длинные полы скрывали то место, где заканчивался человеческий торс и начиналось тело…

Да, Малфой, определенно, должен был стать самым прекраснейшим анимагом из всех виденных Гарри ранее. Это был бы великолепный белоснежный китайский дракон. С длинным изгибающимся как у змеи хвостом, покрытым мягчайшим пухом, серебрящейся вдоль позвоночника гривой и забавной кисточкой на самом кончике. И его четыре куриные лапы выглядели хоть и смешно, но довольно внушительно.

Малфой сложил руки на груди и переступил передними лапами, очень мягко передвинувшись по ковру в сторону, боком. Словно зверь. Он обходил Гарри по кругу, хмуро вглядываясь в его лицо, наблюдая за его движениями. Определяя его реакцию.

Гарри протянул руку и спросил:

— Можно?

— Если не боишься, — с натянутым смешком ответил Малфой.

Гарри не боялся. У него руки чесались прикоснуться к мягкому пуху на сильном змееподобном теле. Он подошел поближе к передним лапам и опустился на одно колено. Провел ладонью по телу, погружая пальцы в явно ухоженную шерсть, пахнущую шампунем. По коже (или чешуйкам, Гарри пока не мог понять) прошлась короткая волна, как спазм. Живот (или грудь, или брюхо) был разделен на небольшие сегменты, видимо, для лучшей изгибаемости. И вот он точно состоял из мягких чешуек, из-под которых пробивался мелкий короткий ворс.

В общем и целом, вывод напрашивался один: Малфой был красив и до безобразия приятен на ощупь. И не пугал. 

Совершенно.

Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Малфоя уже привычно снизу вверх. Заметил испуг в его взгляде, упрямство, гордость, готовность не просто отстаивать себя и свое тело, но сражаться за него, если придется.

Гарри это нравилось. Гарри нравился Малфой. Кажется, Гарри в него по уши влюбился.

Он поднялся на ноги, встал прямо перед его торсом. Ему все еще приходилось задирать голову, и Малфой, вздохнув, мягко подогнул лапы, удобно устраивая драконий хвост на ковре. Человеческое тело чуть опустилось, и его лицо наконец оказалось на одном уровне с лицом Гарри. Впервые за очень и очень долгие годы.

— Я извращенец? — спросил Гарри с улыбкой.

Малфой выдохнул, только теперь на самом деле расслабляясь. Прикрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся.

— Определенно.

Гарри опустил ладонь ему на затылок и прошептал в губы:

— Сейчас узнаем.

***

Поттер всегда был идиотом. Смелым, решительным, глупым. Драко его ненавидел, завидовал ему, восхищался. Любил, страдал, отпустил. Это было давно, еще в прошлой жизни. Драко хватало и того, что они могли иногда пересекаться на мероприятиях и… да, общаться, каким бы ни было это общение. У Поттера была слава, деньги и девушки. У Драко была запятнанная репутация, деньги и редкие перепихи.

Он не то что не надеялся когда-нибудь почувствовать вкус его губ. Он уже смирился с тем, что никогда больше не попробует ничьих губ.

И тут этот придурок заявляется со своей симпатией.

Это был не тот страх, который испытываешь перед смертельной опасностью. Эта была дрожь, которая колотила изнутри. Были тысячи «за» и «против». Было «это невозможно» и «а что, если».

И был Поттер. Настойчивый, упрямый и глупый Поттер. Которому законы не писаны, для которого «могу» не ограничивалось ничем, никакими рамками, никакими запретами. А если его «могу» напрямую зависело от «хочу», то скрыться становилось невозможным.

И он добился, чего хотел.

Драко прижался грудью к его груди, обхватил его шею руками и раскрыл рот, принимая жар чужого дыхания, тепло и упругость настойчивого языка. Застонал, почувствовав давно забытое проникновение, мягкость и влажность. Размяк под властью эмоций. Забылся, мягко скользя хвостом по желанному телу, обвивая талию, ненавязчиво потерся промежностью о чужие бедра.

Поттер скользнул рукой по хвосту, зарылся в шерсть, погладил. Другой рукой провел по груди, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке.

— Малфой, — выдохнул он, чуть отстранившись.

Драко вздрогнул. Его снова начала бить дрожь. Он медленно разжал руки и опустил хвост.

Поттер нахмурился, оглядевшись. И испуганно распахнул глаза:

— Стой-стой-стой! Я просто… можно я сниму с тебя рубашку?

Прямолинейный идиот. Драко фыркнул и сбросил на пол пиджак. Быстро избавился от наполовину расстегнутой рубашки, стянув ее через голову.

Поттер оглядел его грудь, живот, задержался на стыке теплой человеческой кожи и мягкого драконьего тела. Осторожно провел пальцами от пупка вниз.

Драко тяжело дышал. По коже побежали мурашки, соски болезненно напряглись, и Поттер, недолго думая, потер один из них пальцами, словно кособокий медведь, не совсем понимающий, что делает, но инстинктивно находящий самые уязвимые места.

Драко сжал зубы, чтобы не стонать.

Горячая ладонь двинулась вверх, скользнула по шее. Жаркие губы прижались к впадине за ухом и зашептали:

— Ты прекрасен. Мерлин, ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прекрасен. А я конченный извращенец.

Драко задавил на корню тихий скулеж, рвущийся из груди. Совершенно недостойный Малфоя. Он вытянул шею, позволяя Поттеру провести по ней языком, прикусить. Ему было очень горячо. Жар поднимался изнутри, все тело подрагивало от невыносимых, впервые испытываемых эмоций. Он не знал, насколько другие ощущения, когда он в этом теле. Он не понимал, в теле ли дело или в Поттере, сжимающем его обеими руками, прижимающим к себе. Твердые пальцы впивались в спину, хлопок рубашки дразнил разгоряченную кожу.

Этого было так мало.

— Разденься, — простонал Драко, вцепляясь в отросшие на макушке волосы Поттера. — Черт, сними с себя все.

Поттер споро разделался со своей рубашкой, отбросил ботинки и брюки с носками, снова прижался всем телом, уже без мешающих слоев. И Драко плавно потянул его на ковер, обхватив руками и подталкивая хвостом, заодно потираясь уже изнывающим членом.

Поттер тоже об него потерся, оставив на мягких волосках ниточку смазки. Это было… потрясающе.

Драко тряхнуло, когда он сложился пополам, распластав хвост вдоль спины Поттера. Член мягко терся где-то между его лопатками. И так невыносимо хотелось большего, быстрее и глубже.

Поттер повел плечами и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Это то, о чем я думаю?

— Мой член? Если ты думаешь о моем члене, Поттер, то да. Это он.

Поттер кивнул и чуть сдвинулся набок.

— Помоги мне. Хочу увидеть.

Драко содрогнулся. Никто его не видел до сих пор. Никто не хотел увидеть. А если еще и прикоснется…

Все еще было немного страшно, но пути назад уже не было. Драко сдвинул хвост с прижатыми вдоль туловища лапами в противоположную сторону так, что мягкий меховой мешочек с торчащим из него истекающим концом оказался напротив поттеровского лица.

О, герой не обманул его ожиданий. Первое же, что он сделал, это протянул руку и обхватил мешочек пальцами. Набухший пульсирующий член выскользнул наружу целиком, оставив на брюхе влажно поблескивающее пятнышко.

Драко застонал. Все его тело содрогнулось в мышечном спазме, каждая волосинка на теле встала дыбом. Еще бы немного… чуть-чуть, и он кончил бы, ударив спермой Поттеру в лицо.

Но вместо этого Поттер с удивительно восторженным выражением лица, посмотрел Драко в глаза и спросил:

— А это… где… ну, куда…

— Твою мать, Поттер, — застонал Драко, закрыв глаза предплечьем. Его все еще потряхивало. Но он протянул другу руку и надавил чуть пониже мешочка на краешек одного из сегментов. Он чуть сместился, открывая маленькое отверстие. То самое, куда…

— О, — выдохнул Поттер и чуть приблизился, заелозив по животу Драко каменно стоящим членом. Его теплое дыхание как раз попадало на судорожно сжимающуюся дырку, когда он заговорил: — Малфой, а ты когда-нибудь сам себе… ну…

— Заткнись, Поттер, — едва выдавил Драко, отчаянно краснея от стыда.

Поттер снова повел, пачкая Малфоя своей смазкой. И сказал:

— Но ты мог бы, да?  
— Конченный извращенец, — пробормотал Драко.

— Я просто… это, наверное… вау.

— Поттер. — Драко наконец убрал руку от лица и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Когда-нибудь… через много-много лет, если ты очень сильно попросишь, я, может быть, покажу тебе это вау. А сейчас я хочу секса. Не с собой!

— Понял, прости… — кивнул Поттер и скатился с него.

Драко почти вцепился в него руками, на языке застыл вопрос: «Куда?», но Поттер всего лишь присел у его головы, зажав хвост между ногами, склонился и поцеловал, пропихивая язык глубоко, заставляя забыть обо всем остальном. А его пальцы тем временем скользнули по гладкой, влажной и очень чувствительной кожице члена, обвели сверху вниз, нырнули под мешочек и толкнулись в отверстие.

Драко содрогнулся, выгибаясь, хвост чуть не взлетел вверх, очень предусмотрительно прижатый к полу чужим весом, с конца вытекло еще немного смазки на брюхо.

Он застонал так протяжно и отчаянно, цепляясь за волосы Поттера. И только и смог прошептать в поцелуй:

— Давай… Поттер, давай.

И в этот момент было уже все равно. Даже если Поттер его бросит — к черту все. Он будет с ним хотя бы в этот момент, почувствует его в себе.

И Поттер не заставил долго ждать. Драко подрагивал, чувствуя, как в него проталкивается толстый член, как приятно давит на стенки, трет по чувствительным нервным окончаниям. И этого было уже много. Этого было достаточно. А этот придурок еще и за член схватился. И мир на мгновение померк, потеряв очертания, смазав реальность.

Судя по тому, как внутри стало горячо и влажно, Поттер тоже не продержался достаточно долго. Но Драко… Драко было хорошо. Ему было гораздо лучше, чем хорошо. Его мир приобрел краски. Жизнь. Тепло. Он продолжал прижиматься губами к губам Поттера, ловить его тяжелое дыхание. И просто сходил с ума от затопившего его счастья.

— Малфой, — прошептал Поттер, чуть восстановив дыхание. — А драконы откладывают яйца?

— Придурок, — прыснул Драко и громко расхохотался. А на возмущенное поттеровское сопение добавил: — Ну не жопой же, Поттер!


End file.
